pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ms. Davis
Article title? There are many ways in which this article can be titled. In the credits of the first Toy Story, the character is listed as Mrs. Davis. However, the credits of Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 both list this character as Andy's Mom. What should the real title of this character article be? I would go with "Andy's Mom." --Longliveaki 06:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Name ? From where in the world comes this first name of Jennifer ? When I google it, it seems wikia's wikis are the only places that mention it. And I have another concern: The introduction paragraph makes relatively lengthy speculations on whether she's married based on the fact she would be called "Ms. Davis". Again, where does this name come from ? As the above post points out, in the credits of Toy Story, she's called "Mrs. Davis".--Gray Catbird (talk) 18:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Ok... I went ahead and removed the suspicious first name from the article, since there are no sources for it. If we find it actually was correct, then we can simply add it back...Gray Catbird (talk) 00:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : A new user has today claimed that the "source" of this name is "The Art of Toy Story" (presumably a book, but could I suppose be a website or blog); but a search I did failed to turn up this "source", the nearest thing I could find being Toy Story: The Art and Making of the Animated Film (the entry on the US Amazon is probably the same URL save for ".co.uk" being replaced with ".com"), and as this is a limited-interest hardback book and hence excruciatingly expensive (albeit not as much so as some hardbacks I've seen) it's not feasible (for me at least) to check it to see if this reference is there. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:34, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/art-of-toy-story-unnamed-anonymous/1102588207?ean=9780811870962 - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:31, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Could be on one of these cards: https://www.amazon.com/Art-Toy-Story-Collectible-Postcards/dp/0811870960 - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:35, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::There is a mention here as well: http://www.disneygeekery.com/2014/02/25/emily-not-andys-mom-in-toy-story/ - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:38, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, yea, that might be it. This is the book I was talking about: https://www.amazon.com/Making-Animated-Disney-Editions-Deluxe/dp/1423129679 --Jeff (talk) 23:02, March 13, 2017 (UTC) First name Emily I was wondering why one editor a few hours ago claimed that Mrs. Davis' first name was Emily. I now see, from an article selection by the same editor that has been removed, that the editor in question reckoned that Mrs. Davis was an older Emily, merely because the two character designs happen to resemble one another — and despite the fact that neither Jessie nor Mrs. Davis mention the possibility in either of the two latter Toy Story films, as surely one of them would have if it were real. That this kind of speculation is silly and unfruitful is shown by the Trivia section of the Agnes Gru page on the Despicable Me wiki, which points out (and illustrates) how that character resembles both Boo and Vanellope von Schweetz, though it sensibly doesn't draw any inference from this. — RobertATfm (talk) 03:09, January 6, 2014 (UTC)